The present invention relates to an image compensating apparatus and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a camera image compensating apparatus for a vehicle which calculates whether a mounting state of the camera which is provided in the vehicle is changed and a changing degree to compensate for a camera parameter so that a camera image is constantly maintained without being affected by a mounting position and a changed angle of the camera and an operating method thereof.
Generally, most drivers operate a vehicle while directly checking surroundings of the vehicle with the naked eyes or checking obstacles at sides or a rear side of the vehicle using side mirrors.
However, there may be a blind spot where an appropriate view is not secured by only viewing with the naked eyes or the side mirrors, depending on a kind of vehicle, a size of the vehicle or surrounding circumstances where the vehicle is located.
Specifically, in the case of a large size vehicle, there is a region which is not checked only by the side mirrors, so that in order to prevent an accident which may cause human or property loss from happening, the driver needs to directly check whether there is an obstacle by looking around the vehicle by the naked eyes before getting into the vehicle, which may cause inconvenience.
As a technology which may relieve such inconvenience, recently, an around view monitoring (AVM) system which displays images of individual channels which are transmitted from cameras mounted in the vehicle or an around view obtained by composing the images for the driver or a mirrorless system in which side mirrors are replaced with a camera to reduce air resistance and provide left, right, and rear side images of the vehicle to the driver has become commercialized.
However, the mounting state of the cameras which are utilized for the AVM system or the mirrorless system may be changed due to various circumstances, in some cases. When the mounting state of the camera is changed, an image which is provided to the driver inevitably includes information which is very far from the actual state, so that erroneous information related with the parking or driving may be created or no information may be created.
Patent Document: Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0025005 (published on Aug. 30, 2011)